Blaster Date
by Hyucchi
Summary: Semi-Canon. Kai kalah taruhan dari Morikawa dan Miwa. Entah setan macam apa yang merasuki Kai sampai ia menerima taruhan itu dan kalah. Dan parahnya, yang dipertaruhkan lebih daripada kartu 'Blaster Blade' bagi Kai Toshiki. Taruhan apa itu?


"Sial, sial, sial…" gerutu seorang pemuda dalam hati. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat tenang kini lebih tergambar sebuah bentuk depresi. Kilat iris emeraldnya pun berubah daripada biasanya. Kai Toshiki, entah hari ini sedang bodoh, gila, atau apa… Yang jelas ia dilanda masalah yang besar karena…

…kalah taruhan dari Morikawa dan Miwa. Jahil juga kedua makhluk yang biasanya saling adu mulut itu, kini dengan bersatunya mereka malah berhasil menjebak Kai. Semoga saja dewi keberuntungan memberkati Kai karena taruhan yang diajukan Morikawa dan Miwa lebih daripada kartu Blaster Blade…

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**Blaster Date**

© **ILL**ushaCerbeast

Cardfight! Vanguard © _**NOT OURS**_

**Rate**: **T** (for language and bits romance)

**WARNING**(s): Yaoi, BL, Teens Language, Misstypo, OOC, Semi-Canon, dll.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sial, sial, si –Tch! Percuma aku berkata begitu. Toh, sudah terjadi. Awas saja Miwa, besok ia tidak akan selamat." gerutu Kai memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam masing-masing saku celananya. Di pagi hari libur ini, ia sudah keluar rumah. Tumbenan sekali, biasanya kalau tidak berlatih bersama kelompok berandal yang dipimpin Jun, mungkin ia akan bermain ke _**CardCapital**_. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Kalau saja aku tidak terbodohi mereka. Kenapa aku bisa bodoh pada saat itu, haaah…" Kai menghela nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, walau dalam hatinya sedang merenungkan nasibnya yang –bisa dibilang tidak baik itu.

Dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya di _**CardCapital**_, seperti biasa Kai dan Miwa datang kesana untuk mengadu _skill_ tanding mereka. Tapi Kai memang sudah curiga dengan gelagak Miwa yang agak aneh –tidak wajar daripada biasanya. Misalkan saja tertawa nggak jelas tanpa sebab. Dan Kai hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan sikap cuek Kai. Begitu sampai, tumben-tumbenan Morikawa langsung menyambarnya layaknya persahabatan kuda lumping yang begitu erat. Padahal biasanya Morikawa acuh tak acuh untuk melihat –Tidak! Bahkan mendengar nama Kai Toshiki juga membuatnya muak.

Lalu Morikawa dan Miwa tiba-tiba memojok dari Kai, kelihatannya berbisik-bisik merencanakan sesuatu. Yang jelas, Kai tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya sedangkan jaraknya dengan kedua orang itu sekitar 2 m. Begitu selesai berbisik, Miwa dan Morikawa langsung menyambut Kai dengan sebuah taruhan. Sayangnya ini bukan judi, karena bukan taruhan uang. Tapi yang namanya taruhan tetap saja berbahaya. Diambang hidup dan mati, tapi lebih entengnya diambang harga diri sekarang.

Taruhannya mudah, Morikawa menunjukan sekitar 10 kartu dari _deck_nya di meja. Catatan, ini bukan bertanding Vanguard. Morikawa dan Miwa menyuruh Kai menghafal letak kartu itu baik-baik. Lalu kartu-kartu itu ditutup gambarnya dan diacak. Cukup mudah, karena sedikitnya Kai meremehkan, akhirnya ia menerima taruhan itu. Tapi ternyata dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada pria berambut kecoklatan itu, lebih tepatnya Kai kalah sampai dua ronde dari sepuluh ronde. Beda tipis memang, tapi kalah tetaplah kalah. Dan ada konsekuensi dari semua itu.

Pagi ini,  
Kai bermaksud menjalankan taruhannya. Mana mungkin sebagai lelaki sejati malah kabur dari keputusan yang dibuatnya sendiri, bukan? Sayangnya Kai tidak mau menjadi pecundang, dan dengan tampang datar handalannya, ia pun menjalankan taruhan ini dengan mudah. Ia tampak memakai kaos putih polos yang gagah begitu dikenakannya. Juga jaket hitam kelam yang terikat rapi di pinggangnya. Tak lupa celana _bluejeans _mahal yang menjadi bawahannya. Sempurna sudah! Tu –tunggu dulu, ngomong-ngomong apa taruhannya…

_TING TONG~_

Suara bel rumah itu terdengar biasa saja begitu Kai sampai pada langkah pertamanya di dalam taruhan ini. Ya, sampai di rumah seseorang. Ia pun tanpa banyak_ cincong_ langsung membunyikan bel rumah. Terdengar sedikit suara grasak-grusuk di dalam sana, lalu akhirnya pintu coklat itu terbuka.

"Wah –" belum sempat wanita berambut hijau_ tosca_ itu berbicara, Kai sudah memotong katanya duluan selaku tamu yang tidak diundang.

"Saya Kai Toshiki, teman Aichi. Apa Aichi ada di rumah?" Oh, ternyata rumah yang didatanginya rumah Aichi… siapa lagi kalau bukan Aichi Sendou. Semua orang juga tahu kalau mereka mempunyai hubungan yang cukup dekat selaku _patner_. Tapi ngomong-ngomong… ini pertama kalinya Kai ke rumah Aichi, bukan?

"Oh, teman Aichi! Wah, saya ibunya Aichi. Saya –tidak menyangka kalau Aichi sampai kedatangan teman ke rumahnya, hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya!" seru sang bunda kelihatannya begitu gembira menyambut Kai. Biar nggak dikira penagih hutang, Kai pun memoleskan sedikit senyuman pada wajahnya dan langsung saja…

"Ya, Aichi ada! Tapi ia masih tidur, biasanya kalau liburan seperti ini Aichi sering bangun telat. Masuklah dulu!" Bagus, Kai. Dengan mudahnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah Aichi Sendou tanpa halangan. Kai pun melangkah masuk dengan santai. Sang ibu langsung mempersilahkan Kai duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah dan memanggil Emi.

"Emi! Tolong bangunkan Aichi, teman Aichi datang, tuh!" seru ibunya dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Mendengar nama Emi rasanya sudah tidak asing bagi Kai. Walau tidak pernah berkomunikasi langsung, tapi Kai tahu persis kalau Emi itu…

"Ya, mama –Eh? Teman Aichi? Apa Morikawa-_senpai_?" seru suara seorang anak perempuan dari lantai atas. Kai hampir tersedak begitu Emi mengiranya adalah Morikawa, memang, sih, setahu Emi, teman satu sekolah Aichi itu Morikawa. Suara langkah turun tangga pun terdengar, dan saat itu juga Kai langsung bertukar tatap dengan…

"Eh? Kai-_senpai_, ya? Padahal kukira Morikawa-_senpai_. Aku akan segera membangunkan Aichi!" seru Emi tanpa basa-basi langsung kembali naik. Kai hanya diam, seperti biasa. Tak lama kemudian ibu Aichi kembali menghampirinya.

"Mau minum dulu?" tawar sang ibunda dengan ramah. Mirip persis dengan Aichi, begitulah tanggapan Kai dalam hatinya.

"Tidak perlu repot, kok. Aku hanya ingin menemui Aichi karena ada sedikit perlu." sahut Kai berusaha untuk ramah walaupun susahnya setengah mati. Untung saja ia tidak menunjukan sifat biasanya, kalau tidak ia bisa dikira tukang kredit sungguhan oleh ibu Aichi.

"Oh, begitu, ya. Kalau boleh tahu ada perlu apa dengan Aichi?" tanya wanita itu lagi sepertinya begitu ingin tahu. Memang sejarah besar ada teman mau datang ke rumah Aichi, mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya ingin meneliti tentang Kai.

"Aku ingin mengajak Aichi untuk… berkencan."

* * *

**| Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Aichi! Ayo bangun! Ada temanmu datang ingin bertemu denganmu!" seru Emi sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Aichi. Penghuni yang masih menggeliat manja di dalam hanya bisa… terkejut.

"A –apa? Temanku?" tanya Aichi setengah mengantuk, sepertinya ia masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya di hari libur. Emi yang sudah hafal betul nada bicara Aichi pun mulai menghela nafas.

"Iya, temanmu! Ayo cepat bangun dan mandi, tidak sopan membiarkan tamu menunggu lama, lho!" keluh Emi sekaligus menasehati kakak sulungnya itu. Sedangkan Aichi, setengah mengantuk setengah terkejut. Di otaknya sudah membayangi Morikawa dan Izaki yang datang bermain ke rumahnya.

"Uhm, ba –baiklah! Aku per–" belum sempat Aichi menyelesaikan bicaranya, tangan kirinya yang digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya tergelincir selimut dan langsung saja…

_**GEDUBRAK BRUAK BRUKK!**_

Emi langsung menautkan alisnya dan pergi menjauh dari kamar kakaknya itu. Ia kembali turun ke lantai satu. Sejujurnya Emi juga heran, kenapa Kai Toshiki yang bahkan jarang berkomunikasi dengannya itu bisa datang ke rumah Aichi. Dan ia pun bergegas turun untuk bertanya pada sang tamu.

"Huwaa! Saya sungguh gembira! Kau memang yang terbaik untuk Aichi!"

"Hah–?" Emi membelalak mata begitu melihat ibunya meraih tangan kanan Kai dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Pokonya saya merestui hubungan kalian! Berbahagialah! Aku tidak menyangka Aichi memiliki –Ah, susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata!" seru ibunya membuat Kai langsung _speechless_. Sebenarnya salah Kai juga, bilang kata 'kencan' dengan datar, tanpa pikir panjang, dan berani di depan ibu Aichi. Tunggu… kencan? Ya, itulah taruhannya. _Simple_ bukan? Hanya satu kata, yaitu kencan…

"Merestui?" tanya Emi dalam hatinya masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya dan Kai. Yang jelas ibunya terlihat gembira sekali.

"Terima kasih." balas Kai tersenyum kecil. Bagi Kai yang jarang tersenyum, senyuman kecil saja sangat susah dibuatnya. Tapi demi taruhan ini dan juga Aichi, ia merasa rela-rela saja. Atau jangan-jangan lebih tepatnya terpaksa…?

"Anu, mama… Aichi sedang bersiap dan mandi. Sebentar lagi dia pasti turun, tenang saja." sahut Emi membuyarkan kilauan _screentone_ norak yang menghiasi layar. Kai tersenyum dalam hati begitu mendengar Aichi tengah bersiap, entah mengapa.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tunggu saja, ya, Kai-_kun_. Saya pergi mengurusi dapur dulu." kata sang ibu lalu undur diri dan kembali beralih ke dapur. Suasana langsung hening. Kai yang tenang-tenang saja menunggu Aichi, dan juga Emi yang bingung mau membuka pembicaraan apa.

* * *

**|Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Tidak biasanya Morikawa_-kun_ dan Izaki-_kun_ datang bermain. Ada apa, ya?" guman Aichi begitu selesai menata rambutnya yang basah seusai mandi. Ia pun kembali berkaca di cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah oke atau belum. Dan begitu sudah memantapkan hati, ia langsung mengambil _deck_-nya dan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Mor–" belum sempat Aichi selesai berbicara, ia langsung melongo tak percaya melihat seseorang yang sangat _familiar _baginya duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tenang seperti biasanya. _Shock_, begitulah Aichi, Ia tidak menyangka kalau…

"Ka –Kai-_kun_?" ucap Aichi lalu perlahan-lahan menyelesaikan anak tangganya yang tersisa lima anak tangga. Mendengar suara itu, Kai langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tertutup. Memandang sosok Aichi Sendou yang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Kau lama sekali, Aichi." ucapnya datar seperti biasa. Aichi langsung mengada-ngada kedua tangannya dengan rasa panik.

"Ma –maaf, Kai-_kun_. Ta –tapi ada apa? Tumben bermain kesini?" tanya Aichi sedikitnya bingung. Kai bukan tipe orang yang agresif, dan tidak pernah memulai dulu dalam banyak hal. Tapi kali ini dia yang datang bermain ke rumah Aichi.

"Ehm, aku ada sedikit perlu denganmu." balas Kai singkat. Atau lebih mirip dengan mengirit kata. Aichi mengangguk kecil lalu rasa gembira terpancar di wajahnya. Mirip persis dengan reaksi ibu Aichi tadi.

"Ah, begitu, ya. Ada perlu apa? Aku akan membantu apa yang aku bisa –" belum sempat Aichi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kai langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik lengan Aichi, memperdekat wajah keduanya. Sedikitnya wajah Aichi menjadi merona merah begitu memandangi wajah tampan sang idolanya dalam dunia _**Vanguard**_.

"Ka –Kai-_kun_?" ucap Aichi panik. Aichi merasa seperti sengatan listrik menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya begitu posisinya dengan Kai menjadi seperti itu. Sedangkan Kai, tetap tenang seperti biasa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga kanan Aichi dan berbisik…

"Kencan denganku, hari ini." bisiknya tanpa halangan. Atau memang Kai selalu seperti itu, ya? Yang jelas Aichi menjadi lebih panik dari tadinya begitu mendengar kata _**kencan**_. Aichi dan Kai berkencan?

"A –apa? Ke –kencan? Anoo, apa maksudmu –" Kai hafal betul bagaimana Aichi, yaitu menjadi salah tingkah kalau tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kai. Apaboleh buat, Kai terpaksa memperjelas maksudnya.

"Aku bilang, kita berkencan hari ini. Ya?" bisikan Kai kali ini terdengar semakin berat, atau terdengar memaksa. Wajah Aichi semakin memerah dibuatnya. Mau berbicara saja sulit. Ia tidak menyangka Kai akan mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan… atau lebih tepatnya kencan?

"Uhm –Itu…"

"Aichi." Ya, Kai memang jago dalam menangani Aichi. Cukup hanya memanggil namanya dengan nada yang se-di-kit seduktif, Kai yakin Aichi tidak akan menolaknya kali ini. Posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Ehm, ba –baiklah. Kita kencan ha –hari ini." akhirnya Aichi luluh juga. Kai tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, walau senyuman itu pasti tidak terlihat Aichi yang tengah salah tingkah sekarang. Kai melepas lengan Aichi yang sedari digenggamnya lalu mengelus lembut helaian rambut Aichi yang basah.

"Bagus, kita pergi sekarang." sahut Kai memberi tanda bahwa Aichi harus pamit dengan orang rumahnya dulu untuk… berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki? Aichi menelan air liurnya sendiri gugup.

"Ya, aku ijin dulu dengan mama dan Emi." dengan langkah yang tidak beraturan, Aichi meninggalkan Kai dan pergi ke dapur untuk menemui ibunya dan juga Emi yang mungkin sedang bantu-bantu disana. Kai memalingkan muka dengan tenang. Langkah pertama, berhasil.

"Mama…" ujar Aichi begitu melihat ibunya yang sedang sibuk mengiris daun bawang, disampingnya Emi sedang mengaduk segelas susu hangat. Wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir satu itu menoleh dengan raut wajah gembira.

"Iya, mama sudah dengar dari Kai, Aichi. Pergilah." Kata ibunya tanpa perlu menunggu putra kesayangannya itu menjelaskan maunya dengan terbata-bata.

"Eh? Mama… mengijinkan?" tanya Aichi memastikan. Suaranya terdengar begitu gugup. Ibunya memalingkan muka dari irisannya dan menatap Aichi. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, mama mengijinkan. Hati-hati, ya." jelasnya lagi. Dalam pikirannya sudah membayangkan kisah cinta remaja yang begitu lebay dibuatnya. Lalu Emi langsung berjalan mendekati Aichi dengan membawa sebuah cangkir berisi susu hangat.

"Ayo, minum ini dulu untuk sarapan." kata Emi memperingatkan kakaknya. Aichi mengangguk kecil dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih, Emi, Mama. A –Aku pergi!" dengan itu Aichi berbalik badan meninggalkan dapur untuk menemui Kai kembali. Emi menautkan alisnya heran dengan tingkah Aichi yang aneh.

"Uhm, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Emi pada ibunya masih belum paham apa yang terjadi. Mendengar itu, ibunya hanya sedikit tertawa lalu meletakan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Rahasia remaja, Emi." jawab ibunya walau terdengar begitu rahasia. Emi menautkan alisnya lalu mengangguk, merasa takut untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

**|Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Uhm, Kai-_kun_…" ucap Aichi dengan suara kecil. Tapi tetap bisa terdengar oleh Kai. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas, Aichi mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuknya, menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah. Kai menghela nafas melihatnya, disisi lain ia berpendapat bahwa Aichi begitu manis…

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo." ajak Kai dengan berani menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aichi bermaksud mengajaknya pergi. Aichi tidak menolak, mengikuti langkah Kai menuju pintu keluar. Dalam hati Aichi bertanya-tanya, kenapa Kai bisa tahu kalau mamanya mengijinkan tanpa perlu Aichi mengatakannya? Dan bagaimana caranya seorang Kai mengajak kencan laki-laki?

"Kai-_kun_, anoo… Ki –kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Aichi dengan raut wajah bingung. Sedikitnya rona merah di wajahnya sudah meredah sekarang, dan mereka sudah di luar rumah. Kai kembali mengingat taruhannya.

Kata Miwa, sebagai bukti, Kai harus berkencan di tempat yang sudah disesuaikan, karena nanti Miwa dan Morikawa akan mengintip –atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi sebagai bukti kalau Kai menjalankan taruhannya. Dan tempat yang dipilih Miwa adalah _**Harmony Spring**_, salah satu tempat wahana bermain bagi para remaja yang hanya buka di musim semi. Ya, sekarang memang musim semi, musim kelulusan sekolah sekaligus musim yang baik untuk berkencan.

"Ke _**Harmony Spring**_. Kau tahu tempat itu, 'kan?" tanya Kai memastikan. Aichi membulatkan mata dan mengangguk kecil. Kai menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum. Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aichi semakin erat, tapi itu tidak menyakiti Aichi sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya… hangat.

"Ya, aku tahu, ta –tapi… aku tidak pernah kesana."

"Kalau begitu kita kesana, sekarang." putus Kai kembali tersenyum agar Aichi menjadi lebih enakan untuk mengikutinya. Aichi tersenyum balik lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan… dengan bergandengan tangan.

Sementara itu…

"Ah, aku jadi teringat dengan masa mudaku dulu." guman ibu Aichi mengutak-ngatik sebuah kardus dari gudang yang kelihatannya berdebu. Emi memandangi ibunya dari jauh karena ia sedikit asing dengan gudang.

"Mama… dulu suka komik, ya?" tanya Emi melihat bahwa ternyata isi kardus itu adalah sekumpulan komik-komik tua yang mungkin dari zaman muda ibunya dulu. Emi semakin mendekat, penasaran dengan komik-komik itu.

"Ya –ya, ampun. BL artinya… Boy Love?" tanya Emi _shock_ melihat panel 'BL' terhias begitu mencolok di setiap sudut komik. Dan memang cover komik-komik itu kebanyakan kedua cowok yang sedang bermesraan. Emi geli melihatnya.

"Iya, Emi. Dulu mama ini _fujoshi_ akut, lho… Dan mama tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya mimpi mama tercapai!" seru sang bunda begitu bahagia lalu memeluk komik-komik usang itu. Emi membelalak mata, _shock_.

"O –oh, jadi mama itu _fujoshi_. Ta –tapi tunggu! Jangan-jangan Aichi dan Kai-_senpai_…"

* * *

**|Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Wah, hari libur busnya ramai juga…" guman Aichi begitu ia dan Kai tiba di tempat menunggu bus umum. Yang biasanya hanya satu dua orang menunggu, kini bisa sampai puluhan orang dan rata-rata berpasangan.

"Kai-_kun_ –" panggil Aichi, tapi sepertinya Kai tidak mendengarkan. Tangan Aichi terus digenggamnya dan hal itu membuat Aichi memjadi sedikit tidak nyaman. Tidak biasanya seorang Kai Toshiki mengajak orang lain pergi, bahkan kali ini yang diajaknya adalah Aichi Sendou. Sampai detik itu juga Aichi masih bingung, setan apa yang menyambar sosok idolanya itu.

"Kai-_kun_, anoo… Tanganku…" panggilan kali ini berhasil membuat Kai menoleh, dan seperti biasa, raut wajahnya tetap datar seperti sedia kala. Kai melihat Aichi menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Kai yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aichi.

"Katanya kalau berkencan harus bergandengan tangan." ucap Kai terdengar polos. Sepertinya baru kali ini Kai melakukan hal yang namanya berkencan. Aichi _sweatdrop _seketika, sejak kapan Kai menjadi seperti itu…

"Oh –ohh, begitu, ya… Ta –tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman, Kai-_kun_…" sungut Aichi terdengar memelas. Aichi menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang memandang aneh dirinya. Tapi Aichi malah menemukan pasangan _gay_ lainnya yang kelihatannya… juga sedang bermesraan.

"Aku… baru pertama kali berkencan." balas Kai sepertinya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi kata itu membuat Aichi terkejut dan wajahnya kembali merona merah seketika. Bearti… Aichi adalah teman kencan pertama bagi Kai Toshiki, bukan?

"A –maafkan aku kalau begitu!" seru Aichi cepat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai untuk menenangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Kai begitu tampan dari biasanya, bahkan pakaiannya terlihat _casual_ sekarang.

"Busnya datang, ayo naik." ajak Kai menuntun Aichi untuk naik terlebih dahulu begitu pintu bus terbuka. Tidak disangka, Aichi seperti tuan putri saja. Dan adegan itu membuat pasangan lainnya yang tidak pernah melakukan itu menjadi iri seketika.

* * *

**|Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Uw –uwaaa!" seru Aichi tidak dapat membendung rasa gembiranya begitu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. _**Harmony Spring**_. Sekitar 10 m dari pintu masuk yang besar dihiasi banyak sekali pohon sakura yang begitu mendukung suasana _spring _sesungguhnya. Pintu masuknya terlihat begitu megah dan _elegant_, Aichi tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seindah itu sebelumnya. Apalagi untuk berkencan.

"Cantik sekali…" Aichi berguman sendiri, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa memandang datar teman kencannya yang masih berkagum-kagum dengan tempat itu. Kai tersenyum kecil, melihat Aichi bahagia rasanya membuat Kai ikut bahagia.

Begitu Aichi terjerat _psyqualia_ demi kuat untuk Kai, pemuda berambut coklat muda itu sedikitnya merasa bersalah. Aichi terjun ke dunia perang _**Vanguard**_ demi dirinya, dan bertarung mati-matian demi Kai seorang, tidak yang lain. Dan saking berusahanya, Aichi mengalami kejadian mengenaskan layaknya yang dulu Kai lakukan pada Ren. Dan Kai tidak mau itu terjadi –lagi. Tapi rasanya legah begitu Aichi sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Namun, Kai merasa kurang. Senyum Aichi yang sekarang rasanya bisa menutupi rasa kekurangan itu.

"Ayo kita beli tiket dan masuk." ajak Kai, walau nadanya tetap sama seperti biasa, tapi kali ini terdengar lebih lembut. Dan Aichi kembali tidak tenang dengan hal itu. Rona merah kembali membandel di kedua pipi manisnya.

"Uhm –Ya, ya! Ayo!" seru Aichi mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Tapi telat, Kai kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Aichi dan menggenggamnya. Lembut, bertukar kehangatan, itulah yang Aichi rasakan begitu tangan dingin Kai menyentuh tangannya.

Sementara itu…

"Li –lihat! Itu Kai! Aichi juga ada! Demi minyak bencong, ternyata Kai betul-betul melakukan taruhannya!" seru seorang pria berambut pirang dari balik semak-semak yang berjarak 8 m dari tempat pembelian tiket. Dan ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Seorangnya lagi langsung melotot 10 cm mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya.

"A –apa? Pria dingin itu –Benar-benar melakukannya? Ahahahaha! Memang Morikawa sangat hebat!" serunya tanpa sadar membanggakan namanya sendiri. Pemuda pirang di sebelahnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Hei, ide apa taruhannya 'kan aku yang memikirkannya!" keluh Miwa sedikitnya menuntut hak keadilan dari Morikawa. Lantas pria bak preman itu mengangguk angkuh.

"Ya, ya, teserahlah! Yang jelas aku tidak sabar dengan kelanjutannya! Wohohoho! Ayo kita susul mereka!" seru Morikawa ingin loncat keluar dari semak-semak itu, tapi Miwa langsung menarik kakinya dan membuat wajah tampan(mungkin) Morikawa berduet dengan aspal yang ada di depannya.

"Sakit! Dasar setan!" bentak Morikawa yang arwah premannya mulai bangkit. Miwa tersenyum kecil lalu mengada kedua tangannya.

"Sabar dulu, sabar dulu. Hei, kau tahu tidak kenapa aku mengajukan taruhan seperti ini?" tanya Miwa tiba-tiba tidak bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan. Morikawa kembali ke wujud aslinya lalu memiringkan kepala.

"Untuk mengerjainya, 'kan?" jawab Morikawa dengan tampang setan tak bersalah. Miwa menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Bukan_, lose umi_." Dua kata terakhir membuat arwah preman gila milik Morikawa kembali bangkit "Kupikir Kai dan Aichi… sangat cocok, tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu?" lanjut Miwa dengan wajah jahil.

"Ahhh… Biasanya Aichi kalau ketemu Kai pasti membelalak mata dengan senang dan menjadi lebay, 'kan?" jawab Morikawa setengah bertanya. Miwa langsung _speechless _mendengar kata 'lebay' yang rasanya sangat tidak cocok dengan seorang Aichi Sendou.

"Hah, kau memang tidak peka dalam masalah percintaan, _lose umi_."

* * *

**|Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Anoo… Kai-_kun_, tidak perlu. Ini kukembalikan…" dengan berusaha, Aichi menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Kai. Tapi dengan tenang, pemuda dingin itu menolaknya. Tunggu, uang? Untuk apa…

"Tidak perlu, Aichi. Aku yang mengajakmu tiba-tiba, jadi biar aku yang bayar tiket bagianmu juga." jelas Kai sedikitnya berharap agar Aichi mau mengerti. Dapat dilihat jelas, Aichi menatap Kai dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Uhm, ta –tapi…" merasa lelah karena Aichi masih tidak mau untuk mengalah. Akhirnya ia memakai jalan lain, yaitu menangkap lengan kanan Aichi dengan erat dan menariknya menjadi dekat dengan Kai.

"Ka –Kai-_kun_?" tanya Aichi kembali salah tingkah. Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mencium singkat kening pemuda di depannya itu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Aichi dicium orang lain di kening selain keluarganya sendiri…

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu. Simpan uangmu dan kita jalan, mengerti, Aichi?" tanya Kai terdengar seperti sedikit mengancam. Aichi mengangguk kecil dengan malu-malu lalu menyimpan kembali uangnya ke dalam saku celana.

"Anak baik." Komentar Kai melihat Aichi begitu menurut padanya. Aichi terkekeh sedikit menanggapi komentar Kai, lalu akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka.

Mereka pun mulai melangkah, _plus_ tetap bergandengan tangan. Aichi terlihat mulai nyaman dengan gandengan tangan Kai yang lembut baginya. Aichi tidak henti-hentinya berguman kagum begitu melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat Aichi sebelumnya. Misalkan saja… pohon sakura yang umurnya begitu tua dan menjulang tinggi, atau tidak melihat tempat yang sengaja di _design_ untuk para pasangan. Tanpa bicara, Kai mengambil ponselnya yang jarang terpakai. Ia pun mengutak-ngatik _keyboard _ponselnya dengan satu tangan dan membuka sebuah memo disana.

"Aichi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain itu?" tawar Kai menunjuk ke sebuah… _jet-coaster_. Aichi tidak bergeming, malah _shock_ melihat wahana yang tidak asing itu.

"Aichi?" tanya Kai begitu anak berwajah manis itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Menurut analisis Kai, sepertinya Aichi…

"Kai-_kun_, ak –aku tidak pernah menaiki itu sebelumnya." sunggut Aichi dengan wajah ketakutan. Bingo, analisis Kai tepat. Tapi kemudian Kai melepas genggaman tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Aichi guna membuatnya tenang.

"Kalau begitu coba sekarang. Aku ada bersamamu, jadi tenang saja, ya." bisik Kai pelan. Aichi membulatkan matanya mendengar itu lalu tanpa sadar mengangguk. Membiarkan Kai kembali menggandengnya menuju wahana yang bisa dibilang ekstrim itu. Bagi Kai yang berhati batu, sih, wahana seperti itu terlihat kecil. Tapi bagi Aichi…

…

"HU –HUWAAAAAAA!"

Aichi tak henti-hentinya menjerit begitu wahana yang dinaikinya itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah mendaki tinggi. Kai yang disampingnya hanya diam, berwajah datar seperti biasa. Sepertinya mau _jet-coaster_ ini terjun ke kolam kodok, pun… Kai tidak akan menjerit-jerit ketakutan atau memasang wajah _horror _sama sekali.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Entah jeritan Aichi Sendou yang keberapa kalinya, yang jelas putaran kedua wahana itu membuat Aichi kapok setengah mati untuk menaiki wahana itu –lagi. Wahana itu pun kembali berhenti, petugas wahana itu mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk turun. Bagi yang ingin mencoba lagi harus mengantri kembali. Tadinya, sih, Kai ingin menaikinya lagi, tapi tidak bisa kalau…

"Aichi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Kai membantu Aichi berdiri. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat pucat. Astaga, demi dewi lumba-lumba, bisa-bisanya Aichi yang sudah remaja itu ketakutan dengan _jet-coaster_. Tambahlah satu _phobia_ bagi Aichi selain _psyqualia_.

"K –Kai-_kun_…" panggil Aichi lemas. Kai merasa bersalah telah membaca memo yang berisi wahana-wahana apa saja yang nanti ia dan Aichi datangi di ponselnya. Ternyata pembuat memo itu tidak memperhitungkan kalau Aichi takut dengan ketinggian. Salah menyusun jadwal, deh… Ia memang tidak bakat dalam berkencan.

"Aichi, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kai berusaha menuntunnya untuk bangkit dari duduk lemasnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian Aichi menggeleng dan kelihatannya sedih…

"Ma –maafkan aku, Kai-_kun_… Aku hanya merepotkanmu saja, a –aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" Kai menghela nafas. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Aichi, menggendongnya ala pengantin baru. Aichi langsung membelalak mata dan merontah ingin turun.

"Ka –Kai-_kun_, ini di tempat umum! Tu –turunkan aku!" mohon Aichi panik, wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu. Dan tindakannya yang merontah-rontah itu yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekitar. Lainnya memandang mereka dengan tampang terkejut.

"Diam, Aichi." bisik Kai dengan tegas. Aichi langsung bungkam dan memilih untuk menunduk di dalam gendongan Kai. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai membawa Aichi keluar dari wahana itu, sedangkan yang lainnya memandang punggung Kai dengan rasa… kagum.

**|Blaster Date|**

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Kai memastikan, sedangkan yang ditanya tersenyum tulus padanya. Seketika itu juga jantung Kai berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Aichi Sendou, ternyata terlihat manis begitu tersenyum.

"Sudah, kau tenang saja. Uhm, arigatou, ya, Kai-_kun_." sahut Aichi kemudian, tetap dengan senyumannya yang membuat Kai menjadi tertegun sesaat. Kai pun membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk kecil.

"Bukan masalah, Aichi."

Karena merasa tepat, Kai pun menggendong Aichi menuju ke salah satu _restorant _yang ada di dalam _**Harmony Spring**_. Masih tetap menjadi pusat perhatian, Kai mendudukan Aichi di salah satu meja makan yang kosong dan memesan minuman hangat untuk keduanya. Dan benar saja, minuman hangat membuat mabuk Aichi hilang dan bersemangat kembali. Kai lega melihatnya. Dan entah mengapa hatinya lebih menjorok ke rasa 'bahagia' daripada 'lega'.

"Engh… Aku baru tahu kalau Kai-_kun_ suka susu coklat juga." ucap Aichi kemudian berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan. Ya, menu keduanya sama, yakni _Choco Blast Hot Milk_, alias susu coklat hangat.

"Ya, tidak ada minuman yang tidak kusukai." jawab Kai lalu pandangannya beralih pada layar ponsel. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol _delete_ untuk menghapus memo tadi. Lagi-lagi Kai kerasukan setan, bagaimana bisa lelaki keren sepertinya percaya akan jadwal yang disusun oleh…

"Dasar _baka lose umi_!" omel Miwa dengan gagah berani menjitak kepala landak Morikawa. Morikawa meringis kesakitan lalu berbalik protes.

"Ba –baka apaan? Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau si Aichi itu takut ketinggian! Semua remaja suka dengan _jet-coaster, you know_! Jadi jangan salahkan aku! Aku menyusun memo itu dengan mencari dari berbagai sumber! Itu adalah jadwal kencan yang paling sangat amat super duper ultra extra incredible unforgettable invisible milik Morikawa!" bela Morikawa panjang lebar. Miwa _jawdrop _seketika tidak bisa mencerna semua perkataan Morikawa yang mirip surat mantra dari nenek gayung itu.

"Teserahlah, mau yang incredible… mau yang unforgettable… teserah! Yang jelas aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau besok Kai akan menjadi samurai dadakan dan menghajarmu!" sahut Miwa melipat kedua tangannya seakan lepas tangan dari masalah Aichi yang takut dengan ketinggian. Keduanya ternyata mengawasi dari lantai dua _restorant _yang didatangi Kai dan Aichi.

"Eh…?" Morikawa menautkan alisnya mendengar kata... 'samurai'.

* * *

**|Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Wah, disini ada arena bermain _**Vanguard**_ juga, lihat, Kai-_kun_!" seru Aichi kelihatannya bersemangat. Kini ia segar bugar kembali. Dan begitu ia dan Kai berjalan –bingung ingin menaiki wahana apa, ternyata mereka menemukan sebuah lapangan yang cukup besar. Dan ditengah-tengah lapangan itu banyak sekali arena untuk bermain_** Vanguard**_.

"Iya." jawab Kai singkat, melihat kiri-kanan apakah ada pemain _**Vanguard**_ hebat disana. Oh, tidak. Sifat jelek Kai keluar lagi, anak berambut jabrik ini memang sebenarnya maniak dengan _**Vanguard**_. Bahkan datang jauh-jauh ke pantai pun bukannya bermain di laut, tapi malah bermain _**Vanguard**_. Aichi, tanpa sadar menarik pergelangan tangan Kai dan menuntunnya turun ke lapangan itu.

"Huh?" guman Kai bingung, rupanya baru sadar kalau Aichi menggandeng tangannya sekarang. Tangan Aichi kecil memang, tapi rasanya Kai senang kini giliran tangan mungil itu yang membungkus tangan dinginnya.

"Kita coba bermain, yuk, Kai-_kun_…" Aichi menoleh dan baru menyadari refleksnya yang menggandeng tangan Kai. Bodohnya Kai malah diam saja dan menurut. "Aa –awaa! Maafkan aku!" seru Aichi langsung melepas tangan Kai. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya Kai sedikit kecewa karena Aichi melepas tangannya.

"Tidak masalah." balas Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus rambut Aichi dengan lembut. Aichi mengangguk semangat lalu berbalik badan, mencari-cari arena _**Vanguard**_ yang kosong untuknya dan Kai bermain.

"Anoo… Kai-_kun_, rasanya aku mengenal orang itu…" Kai langsung memandang ke arah punggung yang Aichi tunjuk. Matanya membulatkan mata begitu ia merasa familiar pada sosok itu, sama seperti Aichi. "Itu, Ren-_san_, 'kan?"

"Ren…" seru Kai lalu mendekati sosok yang ditunjuk Aichi tadi. Karena penasaran, Aichi pun mengikuti Kai. Dan begitu Kai sampai di belakang punggung sosok itu, langsung saja lawan main sosok itu mengeluh karena kalah.

"Huuh, aku kalah. Kau memang hebat." Keluh anak laki-laki berambut biru tua itu. Lalu temannya ikut menyahut.

"Iya, 'kan dia anggota _**Foo Fighter**_. Mustahil kau mengalahkannya!" sambung temannya dengan begitu antusias. Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua pergi. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Kai meraih pundak sosok berambut merah panjang itu dan…

"Ren?" ujar Kai memanggil nama sosok itu. Si rambut merah langsung menoleh karena merasa _familiar _dengan suara itu. Dan Aichi langsung membulatkan mata begitu dugaannya benar, dia benar-benar Ren Suzugamori.

"Lho? Kai! Aichi! Kalian bermain kesini juga, eh?" sambut Ren dengan nada santai namun misterius, seperti biasa. Itu memang ciri khas bicara Ren, Kai maupun Aichi sudah hafal betul.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Ren-_san_, uhm… apa kabarmu?" tanya Aichi tersenyum. Ren dengan santai berkacak pinggang lalu membalas senyuman Aichi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat." jawab Ren. Aichi dapat melihat begitu banyak perubahan dari Ren dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Misalkan saja pakaiannya sama _casual_nya dengan Kai, lalu raut wajahnya terlihat 'sehat', tidak seperti saat ia dirasuki _psyqualia_ dulu. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian hanya pergi berdua?"

"Egh!" wajah Aichi mendadak memerah seketika. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa kalau ditanya seperti itu. Ren memiringkan kepalanya bingung, sedangkan Kai menghela nafas dengan gelagak Aichi.

"Kami berkencan." jawab Kai tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Mendengar itu, Aichi rasanya ingin mengambil kitab suci dan menceramahi Kai agar anak itu sadar dengan rasa malu. Sedangkan Ren? Sepertinya anak satu itu juga perlu diceramahi Aichi karena ia tidak terkejut sama sekali… mulutnya membentuk 'o' lalu mengangguk.

"Wah, begitu, ya. Dasar Kai, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Aichi, huh?" goda Ren menaruh siku tangannya di bahu Kai, seakan-akan mereka ini teman akrab yang sering bertemu setiap hari.

"E –Eh? Pa –pacar? Bukan, aku –"

"Ya, karena merasa tidak enak, jadi kami pacaran diam-diam." jawab Kai menutup kedua bola matanya dengan tenang. Tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Wajah Aichi kali ini sudah semerah tomat, ia bingung harus berkata apa dan melakukan apa sekarang.

"Eh? Begitu, ya? Pantas saja saat aku ingin mengajak Aichi bergabung dengan Foo Fighter, kau malah 'menyadarkan' Aichi. Pasti kau cemburu waktu itu, yaa?" godaan Ren masih berlanjut.

"_Sejak kapan kami berpacaran? Kami pacaran diam-diam? Kai cemburu? Se –sebenarnya ini mimpi atau apa–?"_ teriak Aichi dalam hatinya. Kepala anak berambut kebiruan itu tertunduk, bingung harus memasang wajah seperti apa.

Tiba-tiba saja Ren menjauh 1 m dari Kai lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat sekitarnya langsung memandangi Ren.

"SEMUANYA DENGAR! AKU SELAKU PEMIMPIN _**FOO FIGHTER**_, AKAN MEMPERKENALKAN PASANGAN INI! KAI TOSHIKI, TEMAN BAIKKU SEJAK KECIL DAN JUGA ORANG YANG SUDAH MENGALAHKANKU, AICHI SENDOU!" teriak Ren dengan suara sebesar toa, membuat Kai dan Aichi langsung _speechless_.

"Ren! Apa yang kau–"

"Eh? Maksudnya Toshiki yang mengalahkan anak gila berambut putih itu?" sahut salah satu orang yang mendengar pengakuan(mungkin) Ren.

"Itu Aichi Sendou yang mengalahkan Ren Suzugamori, 'kan? Jadi mereka… berpacaran?" sahut yang satunya lagi.

Rasanya Aichi ingin bunuh diri diterkam bebek saat itu juga. Setelah digoda mati-matian oleh Ren, kini anak berambut merah itu malah dengan santainya mempublikasikan hubungan bohongan mereka ke semua publik.

"Ren! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai bingung. Tapi Ren malah memandangi teman sejak kecilnya itu dengan santai, penuh misterius.

"SEMUANYA! DUKUNG KAI DAN AICHI! AKU AKAN MENJADIKAN GEDUNG **_FOO FIGHTER_** SEBAGAI TEMPAT PERTUNANGAN MEREKA NANTI! DAN AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL BADUT TIKUS CANTIK SEBAGAI MC DI ACARA PERNIKAHAN–" belum sempat Ren melanjutkan berita gilanya, Kai langsung membungkamnya dengan cepat. Tapi yang membuat Kai sekaligus Aichi tidak nyaman adalah …

"Hei! Kalau mereka pacaran, berita besar, dong!"

"Kai Toshiki 'kan jagoanku! Kalau pasangannya Aichi Sendou cocok juga, ya? Aku setuju!"

"Tapi 'kan mereka sama-sama cowok…"

"Ah, itu tidak perlu dipikirkan! Cinta ya cinta!"

_"U –uh, bagaimana ini… Dasar Ren-san jahat!"_ keluh Aichi dalam hatinya, semburat merah di wajahnya masti tetap setia terlihat. Meninggalkan Ren, Kai langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aichi dengan erat lalu …

"Lari!" bisik Kai lalu menarik Aichi untuk ikut berlari bersamanya. Tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi, akhirnya Acihi menurut. Ikut berlari dengan Kai. Meninggalkan beberapa pemain lain yang …

"Hei, mereka lari! Bearti benar mereka berpacaran?"

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo kejar!"

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!**_

"Berbahagialah! Kai! Aichi!" seru Ren masih sempat-sempatnya berkata seperti itu. Kilat _ruby_nya memandang kedua lelaki kenalannya itu yang tengah dikejar-kejar para penggemarnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Ren, apa yang kau lakukan? Tadi aku mendengar suara ribut disini." ujar seseorang menepuk pundak Ren dari belakang, dan rupanya itu adalah Tetsu, dengan Asaka disampingnya membawa dua botol minuman dingin yang segar.

"Itu." Tunjuk Ren pada kerumuman yang masih berlari –walau terlihat semakin jauh. Tetsu dan Asaka bersamaan menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatan mereka pada objek yang ditunjuk Ren.

"Ada pencuri?" tanya Asaka memastikan. Ren mengangkat kedua bahunya, berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu ia mengambil salah satu botol minuman dingin yang dibawa Asaka untuknya.

"Pergi, yuk. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin main _jet-coaster_." katanya tersenyum misterius lalu menyeruput minumannya. Tetsu dan Asaka saling bertukar pandang lalu mengikuti Ren pergi ke wahana yang ingin dimainkannya.

* * *

**|Blaster Date|**

* * *

"Ren kurang ajar, sejak kapan ia punya potensitas untuk… mempromosikan pasangan seperti itu?" tanya Kai dalam hatinya. Aichi yang berlari di sampingnya sepertinya tampak kelelahan. Jumlah orang yang mengejar mereka sudah cukup berkurang, tapi yang namanya dikejar tetaplah dikejar. Dan Kai harus mencari cara cepat untuk lepas dari kejaran mereka.

"Tunggu, Toshiki-_san_!"

"Kami minta foto kalian berdua, dong!"

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?"

"Hah –hah… Kai-_kun_… sa-sampai kapan kita berlari?" tanya Aichi terputus-putus karena berbicara sembari berlari. Kai tidak menjawab, tetap berlari. Kini mereka menelusuri lorong yang cukup sepi, tapi kemurunan itu tetap saja mengejar mereka.

"Itu dia!" seru Kai dalam hati lalu ia dan Aichi bersembunyi di salah satu lorong sempit begitu berbelok dan terlepas dari pandangan kerumunan itu untuk sesaat. Tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Aichi dengan erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup mulut Aichi agar anak itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dibanding Kai, Aichi jauh lebih terengah-engah, dan Kai bisa jelas merasakan nafas Aichi yang tidak beraturan menghempus di telapak tangannya.

"Diam Aichi." bisik Kai lembut, namun tetap tegas. Aichi menahan nafasnya, menurut apa yang diperintahkan Kai. Dan bingo, kerumunan orang itu kehilangan jejak Kai dan Aichi. Mereka terdengar mengeluh kecewa.

"Huuh, cepat sekali larinya. Padahal sebentar lagi kita bakalan jadi orang pertama yang tahu berita hubungan mereka!"

"Hei, bukannya yang tahu duluan itu Suzugamori dari _Foo Fighter_ tadi?"

"Katanya gedung Foo Fighter bakalan jadi tempat pertunangan mereka. Jadi tidak sabar, nih! Sekarang kita pergi dulu saja, yuk."

"Haah… apa boleh buat…"

…

"Ka –Kai-_kun_…" bisik Aichi begitu memastikan kerumunan tadi sudah pergi. Kai langsung melepas tangannya dari mulut Aichi juga pinggang kecil anak itu. Kai kembali menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak menyangka kalau Ren akan senekad itu. Tapi syukurlah sekarang mereka selamat dari kejaran para fans itu.

"Sudah aman sepertinya, tapi sulit untuk keluar… Bagaimana kalau ketahuan lagi–" Kai menghentikan katanya begitu dirasakannya Aichi menarik lengannya dengan pelan. Kai menoleh, menatap wajah lemas Aichi. Sepertinya hari itu hari sial bagi pemuda Sendou itu.

"Ada apa, Aichi?" tanya Kai memastikan bahwa Aichi tidak mabok seperti tadi. Aichi mengangkat kepalanya, tanpa peduli rona merah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat jelas. Dan lagi-lagi jantung Kai berhenti berdetak melihat wajah Aichi…

"Kai-_kun_, anoo… Bolehkah aku… bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Aichi dengan suara kecil. Raut wajah Kai tetap tidak berubah, setia datar seperti biasa. Tapi di dalam hatinya dilanda rasa keingintahuan yang luar biasa.

"Sekarang 'pun kau sudah bertanya." jawab Kai singkat, dengan kata lain adalah 'iya'. Aichi mati-matian meneguk ludah, rasanya pertanyaan yang mau diajukannya kali ini lebih susah daripada saat ia meminta _**'Blaster Blade'**_nya dikembalikan dari Kai waktu pertemuan kedua mereka.

"Anoo… uhm, ap –apa yang tadi kau bilang dengan Ren-_san _itu… benar?" akhirnya, Aichi berhasil meluncurkan pertanyaannya. Rona merah masih saja menghiasi pipinya, bersikeras tidak mau hilang. Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kai_-kun_…" tidak ada jawaban, Aichi pun memanggil nama pemuda di depannya itu dengan sedikit tegas. Tapi Kai tetap diam dan tidak memberikan jawaban, memandang Aichi lekat-lekat. Aichi tahu apa maksud dari tindakannya itu, lalu menunduk kecewa.

"Maaf…" ucap Aichi lagi, berharap Kai mau melupakan pertanyaannya tadi. Kai menutup bola matanya sesaat, berusaha untuk memantapkan hatinya sekarang.

"Aichi, kau menangis?" tanya Kai. Tapi justru pertanyaan itu yang membuat Aichi ingin menangis. Tapi sekuat mungkin Aichi menahan air matanya lalu menggeleng keras.

"Ti –tidak! Aku tidak menangis, sungguh! Aku… ukh…" Kesal, air mata itu tidak mau menurut pada pemiliknya dan bersikeras untuk keluar dari kelopak mata indahnya. Aichi langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tidak mau Kai melihatnya menangis. Aichi mati-matian ingin kuat demi Kai, jadi jangan sampai ia menangis di depan pemuda itu…

"Aichi, lepas tanganmu–"

"Ti, tidak! Kai-_kun_, kumohon ja –jangan…" Aichi berusaha mengelak dari tangan Kai yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Tapi percuma saja, Kai sudah menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Aichi dan menariknya, tapi Aichi tetap menolaknya dengan keras. Jengkel, Kai menarik kedua tangan Aichi dengan keras.

"Sa –sakit! Kai-_kun_–"

Belum selesai Aichi meringis kesakitan, ia merasakan hal yang lain. Hal yang belum pernah dirasakan Aichi sebelumnya. Kedua bibir pemuda itu tanpa sadar menempel, entah siapa dulu yang memulainya. Sensasi aneh, Aichi tidak melakukan perlawanan. Membiarkan Kai menciumnya –di bibir.

"Ungh…" Aichi sedikit melenguh pelan begitu Kai melepas ciuman mereka, lagi-lagi saling bertukar pandang. Aichi tidak tahu sudah seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang, ia juga tak kuasa menatap wajah Kai dari sedekat ini.

"Aichi, apa kau… mencintaiku?" tanya Kai, tetap dengan tampang datarnya, tapi diselimuti rasa keingintahuan yang begitu mendalam. Aichi membulatkan mata sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali menunduk. Kedua tangan Aichi masih ditahan Kai di masing-masing sisi, tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali.

Cinta? Kai? Aichi? Tentu saja, Aichi… sangat mencintainya sebagai _patner_ idolanya, sebagai pemain **_Vanguard_** yang kuat. Mungkin hanya itu cinta yang Aichi rasakan pada Kai, tapi rasanya hati ini mengeluh meminta lebih. Aichi kembali menatap Kai bermaksud menjawab…

"Ya, te –tentu saja aku mencinta–"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Aichi." potong Kai dengan cepat, perlahan ia menurunkan kedua tangan Aichi lalu menangkup pipi pemuda itu. Kai menggerakan tangannya, membuat Aichi kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku… maksudku sebagai kekasih?"

"A–" Aichi rasanya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia membulatkan mata dengan perasaan tak percaya. Sedangkan Kai, tanpa hambatan sama sekali terus menatap wajah Aichi, menunggu jawaban yang diinginkannya. Entah Kai sudah gila atau masih waras, tapi yang jelas, pertanyaan tadi ditanyakannya dengan perasaan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aichi–" Sekarang Kai mendorong kedua bahu Aichi sampai menempel ke belakang dinding perlahan, lalu kembali mencium Aichi dengan lembut. Tidak ada perlawanan, juga tidak ada balasan. Aichi hanya diam. Tapi dari dalam lubuk Aichi, ia merasakan kehangatan yang begitu mendalam dari ciuman pemuda di depannya. Tidak agresif juga tidak pasif, tapi hangat dan sangat lembut.

"A.. Ak –Aku... mencintaimu Kai-_kun_..." seru Aichi berusaha berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang sedari tadi berteriak di dalam hatinya. Kai tersenyum tulus lalu memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan erat. Aichi membalas pelukan Kai perlahan, lalu Kai mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Aichi dan berkata,

"Ayo kita buat perkataanku tadi... menjadi nyata..."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**EPILOG I  
**

* * *

"Ahahahaha, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kai berkencan dengan Aichi, hahahaha!" tawa Morikawa begitu menggelegar saat dirinya beserta Izaki memasuki **_CardCapital._** Tapi tidak disangka, perkataannya barusan membuat anak-anak yang tengah bermain _**Vanguard**_ disana langsung memandang mereka.

"Hei, sepertinya dia ketinggalan berita, ya." sahut salah satu anak itu kepada teman lainnya. Sebagian mengangguk, sebagian juga tersenyum kecil. Morikawa dan Izaki saling bertukar pandang karena tidak mengerti.

"Anu, apa maksud kalian?"

"Kami sudah lihat _Foo Fighters News_ kemarin, lho! Katanya Kai dan Aichi itu memang berpacaran!" seru salah satu dari mereka kelihatannya begitu antusias. Yang lainnya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan, sedangkan Morikawa dan Izaki hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Eh...?"

* * *

**EPILOG 2**

* * *

"Semuanya dalam kendali, 'kan?" tanya Asaka pada salah satu bawahannya di _Foo Fighter_. Sang bawahan mengangguk dengan patuh lalu meninggalkan Asaka yng tersenyum lega. Kemudian gadis itu menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai dasar untuk menemui Tetsu dan Ren yang katanya sedang ada perlu.

"A... apa-apaan ini?" seru Asaka melongo begitu pintu lift terbuka. Entah ia buta atau kelainan syarat mata, yang jelas mendadak saja lantai dasar Foo Fighter menjadi penuh dengan dekorasi ruangan yang begitu megah. Asaka langsung berlari menuju Tetsu yang kelihatnnya depresi di sudut ruangan.

"Tetsu, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Me -mengapa bisa..." belum pertanyaan Asaka selesai, Tetsu langsung menunjuk Ren yang sedang memerintah para dekorator di ujung ruangan.

"Ke kiri sedikit! Ya, sedikit lagi, aku jamin Kai pasti sangat menyukai ini!" seru Ren dengan percaya diri. Asaka melongo tak percaya memandangi pria yang ditaksirnya satu itu. Lalu Tetsu kembali buka bicara...

"Sepertinya Ren ingin mengadakan pesta pertunangan... di gedung Foo Fighter ini, sebentar lagi."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**IllushaCerbeast:** Yoo, minna-san. Pertama-tama salam kenal sebelumnya, kami author baru di fandom ini, senang berkenalan dengan minna-san. Setelah beberapa hari kami berdua terpikat dengan anime VG, akhirnya kami kesampaian juga membuat fic di fandom ini, senangnya! (nangis bahagia) Ayo, kalau memang sudah baca, review, dong! XD Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati ^_^ Untuk pertama kami mengeluarkan pair KaiAichi karena memang pairing ini sangat canon di anime-nya, kami selaku fujoshi sangat mendukung! (dihajar) Yo, sekian dulu ^_^ Semoga kehadiran fic ini bisa meramaikan fandom Vanguard, ya :D

* * *

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
